


Cooking For Dad

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [27]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: All-The-Way-Through, Casual Vore, Cooking, Female Prey, Implied digestion, LITERALLY, Multi, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Spitroasting, Vore, consensual vore, family vore, implied reformation, male pred, multiple prey, teenage prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two girls prepare a meal for their father.





	Cooking For Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my trashy darlings.

"I want to cook tonight", Abby asks her sister Zoe. "Wanna help me?"

Two hours later Abby is sitting on the kitchen table, thoroughly washed inside and out, a giant bowl of stuffing next to her.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

Abby lies back and spreads her legs, then holds open her pussy lips, allowing Zoe to push handfuls of stuffing up her snatch. The wet, slick depths accomodate them easily. As the bowl gradually empties, Abby's stomach expands from flat, through slightly bulging, then full and round to a giant orb that looks like Abby's nine months pregnant with triplets. Finally, after the bowl is empty an the girl's been filled, Zoe pushes an apple inside her sister to keep in the stuffing, then sews her tightly shut.

Another, smaller bowl of a different stuffing goes inside Abby's breasts. Zoe teases the nipples open with her fingers, then slides in a wide funnel, making Abby flinch from the cold metal. Then she pushes the stuffing inside until the moderate-sized breasts have grown by three cup sizes at least, round, full and heavy, the skin taut. Then, she removes the funnel and stitches the nipple shut.

"How does it feel, sister?"

"Good. Full. Heavy. All that stuffing inside and nowhere for it to go. Gonna be so tasty for dad."

"Okay, one more thing before we can roast you. The spit. You want it in your mouth or in your butt?"

"Isn't it going to end up both places?" The girls giggle." In my ass first, it feels better that way."

The girl waddles over to a large platter in front of the living room fireplace, careful of her balance with her newly expanded, enormously heavy breasts and belly. When she lays down on her side, her belly sticks out further than her knees.

Zoe carefully oils the long thick metal pole, then places the end against her sister's anus. The tight ring slowly stretches open to accomodate the slick metal. Inch by inch, it penetrates the girl's body. Abby moans. Zoe chuckles.

"That good?"

"Yes. I forgot how good it feels, having your guts filled like that. I can feel it sliding up my intestine."

"Like this?" jokes Zoe as she gives the spit another push.

"Yeaaah," moans Abby blissfully.

As Zoe pushes the spit into her insides, the girl becomes almost incoherent with pleasure, coming several times before the pole stops just below her throat.

She feels the rounded head of the thick metal pole sliding up her esophagus, stretching the tight tube right open, then poking up from her throat into her mouth. She can taste her own anal juices on it, the unbelievable perversion of it turning her on. She comes like that, speared open, unable to make a sound or move. Zoe waits until her sister is done coming, then ties her arms and legs behind her back.

With a tremendous effor, she hoists the spitted girl and places her over the hot fire. Abby squirms with bliss as the searing heat touches her nubile, oiled flesh. Over the next several hours, she is slowly roasted, cooked to perfection. The juices from her meat seep into the stuffing filling her, while her own flesh takes on the delicious flavour of the spices in her. She can smell and taste herself cooking and she is delicious. She is full, so full, and so hot, and so tasty and soon, she will be eaten.

When Paul comes home, he slurps up Zoe for starters without a second thought, the voluptuous teen sliding down into his hungry gut to be digested, then cracks open a beer and waits for his other daughter to finish cooking. She is well worth the wait.

 

 


End file.
